


Letters

by GnomeIgnominious



Series: Fandot creativity nights [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Letters, letter writing, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second contribution to the creativity night. The prompt was "letters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

12/05/15

_My dearest Carolyn,_

I hope this letter finds you safe and well.  
Three weeks in Berlin for Swiss Airways is,  
quite frankly, taking the mickey and I long  
to be back with you as soon as possible.  
Please say hello to Arthur and let him know a  
postcard from the zoo is on the way. Don't  
forget to take the Merc in for her MOT  
on Thursday. I hope Douglas and Martin  
are well- well, I say that, when really  
I mean I hope Martin is well and Douglas  
has choked on a stodgy piece of Brie  
and gone to annoy St Peter. 

Anyway, have a good week. 

I love you. 

Hercules xxx 

* * *

SMS  
From: CAROLYN  
Time: 12:43 14/05/15

Message: I didn't realise Berlin didn't have internet or mobile reception. Call me when you get this.

SMS  
From: CAROLYN  
Time: 19:07 14/05/15

Message: Writing letters is not romantic, it's just annoying. Answer the phone.

SMS  
From: CAROLYN  
Time: 14:22 16/05/15

Message: Arthur says thank you for the postcard. I haven't given him your address.

SMS  
From: CAROLYN  
Time: 11:16 17/05/15

Message: If you're going to send a letter, you could at least invest in some proper stationery.

SMS  
From: CAROLYN  
Time: 17:31 18/05/15

Message: Keep an eye on your letter box. And you can wipe that smug grin off your face.

* * *

18/05/15

_Herc,_

After a short period of consideration, I can see  
the value of writing letters. It looks nicer, I grant  
you that. And if you're not going to reply  
except through the grubby medium of  
half a dozen postal workers, then so be it. 

Arthur is keen to come over and visit, but I'm  
finding it difficult to get any solid bookings.  
It's only two more weeks, I suppose. The other  
two are the same as ever, although Douglas  
did get into a bit of tizz yesterday when he  
thought he was going to have to cancel his  
daughter's visit because our flight was delayed.  
  
Don't tell him I told you that. 

Thank you for the flowers. They set both  
Arthur and Snoopadoop off into sneezing fits.  
I will be exacting my revenge in due course. 

Yours, 

Carolyn 

  
  
  
  


x 


End file.
